final moment
by haye2
Summary: naruto's final moment remembering short flashes of his live as he enters heaven


Yo I felt like making a final naruto fic this does not mean it's my last, but it means naruto's final moments plus my version a bit hahhahaha

* * *

>disclaimer: I don't own naruto.<p><p>

A bright light and the 20 year old naruto found himself in green field with flowers and bushes and trees. The blond wondered around and finally he saw a house a nice big house it had a porch nice garden Japanese structure he walked towards the house during the walk naruto saw flashes of memories going by:

flash 1  
>A 6 years old naruto was with sarutobi at the ramen stand they were taking a picture with the ramen stand owner giving a thumps up while ayame gave naruto a kiss on the cheek while he was eating his ramen with a smile he could hear sarutobi sigh and say "this is going to cost me." but smiled anyway. <p>

Flash 2

8 year old naruto was at a dango tea house with a young sasuke and itachi they were joking and smiling while itachi was drinking his tea smiling at the two trouble makers.

Flash 3  
>8 year old naruto was eating with iruka at the ramen stand while ayame was flirting with iruka who was blushing and naruto was laughing out loud like the old man.<p>

Flash 4  
>10 year old naruto could be seen in the class room of the academy with kiba, chooji and shikamaru all four were trying to run out of the class room as iruka yelled at them.<p>

Flash 5

13 year old naruto was getting his headband from iruka naruto jumped and hugged him.

Flash 6

13 year old naruto was with team 7 happily eating ramen while sakura had a sweat drop and sasuke had a smirk and kakashi was giving naruto an eye smile.

Flash 7

13 year old naruto met haku has they chatted away while picking herbs.

Flash8

13 year old naruto stood at the bridge after saying goodbye to zabuza and haku at their grave naruto had turned around while crying as did inari sakura had WTF face sasuke looked indifference and kakashi was eye smiling.

Flash 9

13 year old naruto was hugging kakashi as he gave team seven the chuunin passes.

Flash 10

13 year old naruto had just passed the first test and was jumping in joy.

Flash 11

13 year old naruto was fighting for his team against the snake sannin.

Flash 12

naruto had won against kiba and was giving a pad on the head by kakashi.

Flash 13

naruto met jirayah and was insulting him for pervert where jirayah was saying that he as a SUPER PERVRT.

Flash 14

naruto had defeated neji in the tournament.

Flash 15

naruto was fighting against gaara trying to convince him that killing isn't the way to prove you existence.

Flash 16

Naruto was at the funeral of sarutobi while remebering the good times he had with the old man.

Flash 17

naruto was fighting sasuke at the valley of the end and was trying to bring sasuke back to konoha.

Flash 18

Naruto found one of the sound four the girl tayuya and saw she was alive and carried her back to konoha.

Flash 19

naruto was pointed as the body guard of tayuya much to the dislike of her and naruto

flash 20

Naruto was with tayuya who was in a wheelchair at the ramen stand both laughing

flash 21

Naruto was with tayuya on their first date wich ended with a kiss.

Flash 22

Naruto went with jirayah on a training trip with tayuya telling him to come home son and gave him a good bye kiss.

Flash 23

Naruto returned from the trainings trip and hugged tayuya when he was back and tayuya gave him a whack for not writing and ended with a make out session.

Flash 24

Naruto helped a from the dead returned gaara up to his feet.

Flash 25

naruto met sai for the next mission and also met yamato.

Flash 26

naruto came back from said mission, but without sasuke and tayuya comforting him.

Flash 27

Naruto came at the site where sasuke fought itachi, but sasuke was gone.

Flash 28

Naruto got news that tayuya got pregnant with his child and he was going to become a father of a boy and a girl.

Flash 29  
>naruto heard that jirayah was dead and was sitting on a bench with an ice cream but didnt eat iruka came to consult him and cheered naruto a bit up as they sharred the ice cream. <p>

Flash 30

Naruto fought the paths of pain and was talking to nagato who returned everyone back to live

flash 31

naruto got to see his children born and named them minato and the girl kushina while his first plan was to call the boy naruto jr and the girl tayuya jr, ut tayuya wacked him on the head while cursing him.

Flash 32  
>Naruto trained to harness the kyuubi's chakra while he and kyuubi came to a agreement wich blossomed to a frienship.<p>

Flash 33

Naruto was fighting madara while sasuke was knocked out and kabuto was dead. Naruto struck madara while madara did a jutsu that would kill naruto in four years.

Flash 34

Naruto was playing with his children while tayuya looked at them smiling fro the porch.

Flash 35

Naruto stood at the graves of his wife and children who had been killed by and assasin, but he didn't lost hope and fought to become the hokage.

Flash 36

naruto was hokage for a short time since the justu was killing him.

Flash 37 and the last

naruto lied on his bed slowly closing his eyes smiling that he could meet his friends who had died in the war and he could go and greet his family again. Naruto said his goodbye to his friend who were alive as he closed his eye forever.

Next to him walked a fox with 9 tails and was grinning at him "yo kit didn't expect me to be here did ya."naruto smiled at his friend and nodded.

As naruto aproached the house naruto could see his old friends at the porch some reading others drinking the kids were in the garde playing tag and laughing. There was a pleasant head like a summer heat, but not to warm. Naruto saw kakashi, lee, shikamaru, temari, rin, obito, ( he knows the people from a picture of kakashi's old team.) shino, kiba, gaara, jirayah, tsunade, sarutobi, tayuya his own kids and the kids of shikamaru and temari. And as last his own parents were sitting on the porch his mother was giving drinks and his father was reading a book. Minato jr saw him and yelled "daddy your here!"getting the attention of everybody as the two children ran towars him and tackled him down getting laughs from everybody "well well im gone for 2 years and the two of you are already trying to kill me." naruto said with a chukle as he g p carying his kids "Yo everybody sorry im late I was bussy finding the road of live that kakashi was describing, but a black cat got in my way so I had to take the long way, but came a cross an old lady crossing the street so I helped her out and then saw something shinny and went after it and saw it was a silver balloon."

Naruto saw kakashi giving him thumps up while everybody else where getting sweat drops "oh and I came a cross a hot spring and decided to take a look to see if tayuya was there, but she wasn't and I was also spotted and beaten to a pulp by the woman so sorry."he finished scratching his head.

Now the men were giving him thumps up, while the woman head aura behind them that screamed death.

Naruto putted his children down and put his hand up in defence "mah mah I was just curious if my beautiful wife was there since she wasn't I looked away immediately." so the aura was gone and his parents with his friends said together "Welcome hoe naruto." and naruto said "Im back everyone."

.

.

.

.

* * *

>"believe it"<p><p>

end man I wrote this with tears I hope you guys like it. Tell me please if it stupid, but tell the reason too other wise I will ignore. So please review.


End file.
